Typically, an electronic device, e.g., a semiconductor memory device, has a substrate on which a plurality of electronic components is provided. Operation of the device causes the electronic components to generate heat. The electronic components may be cooled, for example, by being thermally connected to a heat sink or a housing of the device. When amount of heat generated by the electronic components is different, heat may be transferred from one electronic component to another electronic component.